Brainy Rewards
by LPool
Summary: Fourth in my Series: The Power Of Four: A Journey To Become A Family. You should read the others to understand. As Nancy fights to regain some type of control over her life, she must also fight against the love and support that her family wants to give.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 4: BRAINY REWARDS 

After several long grueling weeks of doctor's visits, and physical therapy sessions, Nancy was taken off her painkillers and allowed to return to school. She spent the first week taking test after test to make up for lost time. Just when she thought she was in the clear and would not have to take any tests for a while, mid-terms were around the corner, so she had to start again.

She had two more weeks to get an entire semesters worth of information memorized, that wasn't a lot of time. She was grateful for her study sessions with Jill and Susan, they helped keep her focused. Everyday they would spend hours studying for exams, the work load was humongous.

One Tuesday afternoon, she returned to her locker, after history, to load up on books before heading to Gym class. Despite everything she had been through, Carol's punishment was still in place when she returned to school. She went to Gym everyday and handed out papers, helped track the class's progress, handed out, and put away the equipment. She got to play a little catch with the class when they started their softball unit; she had a pretty good arm, even sitting down.

Loading her books into her pack on the back of her chair, she dropped a book when she heard someone yelling from down the hall.

"NANCY, NANCY, NANCY!"

"WHAT?"

She yelled back at Jill who was running down the hall a paper flying in her hand. Jill stopped dead in her tracks in front of Nancy, and tried to catch her breath.

"Slow down will you. What's the problem?"

"No problem. I was passing Miss Bass's class and she stopped me. I thought I was in big trouble, but she handed me this."

Jill shoved the paper into Nancy's hand, as she took some deep breaths to ease her burning lungs from the long run from the third floor.

"I passed our Math pop quiz we took this morning. I actually got a ninety percent, second highest grade in the class, behind you. Miss Bass is so pleased with my performance she gave me a progress report to give my parents. I'll finally be off restriction, and with any luck won't have any trouble passing that mid-term. All thank to you."

"I didn't do anything, you did all the work."

"Yea, but you made it all make sense. You know I've never taken an advanced class before, and I thought for sure I was going to flunk. Thanks to your tutoring I should actually pass the semester, and if I can keep it up, next semester will more then make up for this one."

"Well I'm glad I could help."

Nancy spun her chair around and leaned forward to pick up her dropped book.

"Let me get that for you."

Before Nancy could object, Jill picked up the book and shoved it into Nancy's bag. Although Nancy knew she could have done it herself, she thanked her friend for the help as they made their way down the hall to their Gym class.

"Listen I'll see you in a little while."

"Where are you going? The gym is this way."

"I know thanks, but I have to go see Miss Bass. She knows I have Gym this period, and asked if she could see me. Could you let Carol know I'll be there as soon as I can?"

"Sure, see yea. Hey Susan wait up."

Nancy chuckled as Jill ran to catch up with Susan; she knew they both had been waiting for Jill to get off restriction so they could go out on the weekends and have fun. Nancy took the elevator up to the third floor and over to Miss Bass's classroom door. She could hear voices talking inside, and the door was closed. Nancy knocked on the door, and waited for a response before opening the door and rolling inside.

"You wanted to see me this period Miss Bass?"

"Yes Nancy I did. Have you met Coach Stevens?"

"Not really, but I've heard a lot about you. It's nice to meet you sir."

"Likewise. Miss Bass has said many good things about you."

Nancy just sat in her chair and took this as not any real news. Some of the teachers were still making a big deal about her, but Miss Bass was different, she didn't treat Nancy special. She knew if Miss Bass had said something about her, it was for good reason.

"I was telling the coach how you have helped a few of the students in the class. Students who otherwise might not be passing."

"Oh?"

"Yes, you see that's why we wanted to speak with you. We were wondering if you could help us with a little problem."

"I can try, depends on what it is."

"Well do you know Chad West?"

"Not personally, but everyone in the school knows who he is. He's the captain of the Varsity Basketball team, and a pretty nice guy from what I hear."

"Yes he is, and he is very intelligent as well. He excels in all his classes, except math, it's his Achilles heal."

"I see."

"Let me explain Nancy. You see I have very high standers for my players. I don't just want them to pass; I want them to be the best at everything they do. When I see a great kid like Chad working so hard to do well, and not getting the results, I want to find a way to help."

"Nancy, If Chad doesn't get at least a B on his mid-term; he will no longer be eligible to play."

"Playing basketball is not what this is about."

Coach Stevens snapped at Miss Bass, which made Nancy jump. She tried to hide the laugh she wanted to let out; she had never seen a teacher be disciplined before. It was kind of funny to know that even teachers can say stupid stuff and get corrected.

"I have spoken with Chad's parents, they tell me he spends hours studying the material, and still doesn't seem to grasp it. I think it's time to bring someone else in to help. I'm afraid if we don't get him some help, he is going to give up, and I don't want that."

"So you would like me to tutor him?"

"Yes, we understand you have the same study hall, after lunch. We would also like it if you were able to help him after school. I'm not even allowing him to practice with the team until his grades are up, but he still has to come to practice and study. Do you think you can help him?"

"I'm not sure. Three days a week, I leave school to go to my physical therapy. I leave right after my history class, and sometimes don't get back until after study hall. I only miss lunch, Gym, and study hall. As for after school, I would have to talk to my cousin Piper, she picks me up almost everyday."

"Do you think you could call her?"

"I could try. She should be at her club by now."

"Well then let's go to the office and give her a call."

They exited the room, headed to the elevator, took it to the first floor and entered the office.

"Molly could you let Nancy use the phone to call her cousin."

"Sure Coach. Just tell me the number then I'll hand you the phone."

"555-6238"

After Molly, the school secretary, dialed the number she handed the phone over the counter to Nancy who waited for Piper to pick up the phone.

"P3 Piper speaking, how can I help you?"

"Piper, its Nancy."

"What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Calm down, take a breath. I'm just calling to ask you a question."

"Oh alright. Shoot."

"The school has asked me to help tutor this guy."

"Guy?"

"His name is Chad; he's the captain of the boys Varsity Basketball Team. He's really having trouble in Algebra, and he can't play until his grade comes up. They want me to tutor him during Study Hall, which I can only do on Tuesday's and Thursdays. They also want me to help him during his Basketball Practice."

"When is that?"

"Everyday, after school. They start at like 3:30 and get finished around 6:00. I told them I had to call you since you're my ride home."

"Well that shouldn't be a problem. If for some reason I can't pick you up, someone else will."

"In that case I need you to make me two promises."

"And they are?"

"Number one, make sure you call Mom and tell her. You know how she freaks out if I'm not home right after school. Number two, make sure you guys decide who is going to pick me up, I don't want you guys all calling the answering machine."

Piper became very uncomfortable, and didn't have anything to say. Nancy knew that this was still a sore spot for the girls, but didn't expect her to take it that bad.

"Relax Piper I'm just giving you a hard time, I'm only kidding."

"Right. I'll see you tonight."

Nancy hung up the phone and turned her attention back to her teacher.

"My cousin said it's alright. I'm not making any promises though. It all depends on how hard he's willing to work."

"Don't worry about that, Chad is a hard worker. I'm sure he can do it. Now why don't you get off to class?"

Nancy left the office but was only gone for a few minutes when she returned with another teacher close behind.

"I caught this student roaming the hall without a hall pass."

"We're sorry about that. She was helping us with something; we forgot to give her a pass."

"Alright. I'm sorry about that."

"No problem. Nancy on your way."

"Not without that pass. I don't want to get stopped again."

After writing out the hall pass, they handed it to Nancy who left without another word. She arrived in the locker room just as the girls were coming in from the gymnasium. She headed over to Jill and Susan's lockers to wait for them.

"So where were you? What did Miss Bass want?"

"Just my help. I'm going to tutor a student in Algebra."

"Which student?"

"Chad."

"Do you mean Chad West? Oh my God you are so lucky; I've had a major crush on him since like forever."

"Keep you voice down Sue. It's nobody else's business that he needs some help. The whole school doesn't need to know, I only told you guys because we're.."

Nancy thought of them as friends, but didn't know if they really felt the same way. Sure they came over to her house, but she wasn't sure if was just because she could help, or if it was because they really liked her.

"We're what? Friends?"

"Well yea."

"Don't worry, we won't tell anyone, but could you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Put in a good word for me."

"Absolutely not."

"Fine if you won't do that, the least you could do is carry my books."

Susan threw her books in Nancy's lap then took off out of the locker room. Jill tossed her books on top, grabbed a hold of the back of Nancy's chair as they ran off down the hall after her. Normally Nancy didn't like anyone to push her wheelchair, but she couldn't get mad, this was purely for fun.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. Just lots of teachers giving lots of homework, and plenty of pop quizzes to prepare them for their mid-term exams. As soon as her last class let out, she headed to her locker, then straight to the gym. Rolling inside, she realized that she was a little early, so she went to the nearest vending machine to get something to eat. 

As she finished eating her candy bar the boys came running out of their locker room ready for practice. Bringing up the rear was Coach Stevens and a young man with a frown on his face, and noticeably not in uniform to practice. Nancy waited patiently for them to come to her, verse going to them.

"Nancy, I'm sorry for the delay. Chad was running a little late."

"No problem."

"Chad West, this is Nancy Halliwell, the student I've been telling you about."

"Nice to meet you Chad."

"Sure."

Chad shook her hand then took a step back and looked at his team that was just starting to do some sprints to warm up.

"I've arranged that you guys are going to use that room over there. It's out of the way, and will give you guys the quiet you'll need to get to work."

"Sounds good."

Nancy headed off toward the room the coach had indicated, while Chad continued to stand in one place. Coach Stevens noticed Chad watching the team, and approached him.

"Chad we talked about this, if you want back on the court, then you'll have to do the work. Trust me, she can, and will help. Go on."

Chad left without a word and walked into the room where Nancy was already pulling out a notebook and a pencil. Chad closed the door behind him and took a seat, not even taking out any materials.

"Now Chad if I'm going to help I have to find out what your strengths and weaknesses are."

"What's the use? It won't make any difference. I've been trying really hard for months. I'm just no good at it. I'm stupid at this alright."

"You're not stupid. I've heard how well you do in your other classes. What is it about Algebra that gives you so much trouble?"

"There is just so much to remember. Use this formula for this and that one for that. I can't get myself to understand why. It's not like History or English. In those classes, I just need to memorize what is written. There are no rules to follow."

"Well, there is your first mistake. Tell me, do you plan on getting a Math Major in college?"

"No way."

"Then forget about why, remove it from your vocabulary. All I have to show you is how, you don't need to know why."

"At this point, I'll try anything."

"Good now take out your book let's start at the beginning."

"The beginning?"

"Yes. Don't worry, I'll make it all fit together in no time. You'll be surprised how fast it will make sense."

They got to work taking chapter by chapter. At first Chad thought, they would just cover one chapter, but within the first hour they had three chapters covered, and they actually made sense.

"Good. Now do you understand how the stuff in chapter two ties in with this."

"Yea, I actually do. Let's keep going."

"I don't want to cram your brain with too much stuff all at once."

"Don't worry my brain can take it. I want to be back out there with the team as soon as possible."

"I know you do, but you can't learn it all in one day. Let's focus on the stuff we've covered and then we'll move on tomorrow."

Chad agreed with her and started to work the problems at the end of the chapter. Although he still made some very simple mistakes Nancy could see the wheels turning in his eyes, he was catching more and more of his mistakes without her having to say anything. Their work was interrupted by the door opening.

"Nancy, Chad, I almost forgot about you two, I'm glad I looked in here. Nancy, your cousin Piper is outside going crazy because you haven't showed up yet."

"What time is it?"

"It's almost 6:00 p.m. I was about to lock up when she came in and asked where you were."

"I bet she's freaking out."

As if on cue, Piper came storming into the room completely frantic. She only took a breath when she saw Nancy was alright, then spoke to her in a tone that only a frantic parent would use.

"Nancy, where have you been? I was so worried."

"Piper I'm sorry, I guess we just lost track of time. Chad was doing so well and we've already accomplished so much in one day. We just weren't paying attention to what time it was."

"It's alright, but get your stuff together, I'll meet you outside in a few minutes. Please hurry or Prue will start to worry."

"Start? Tell me a time when Mom isn't worried about me."

Piper smiled and walked out of the room as Nancy started to close up her books and load them into her backpack.

"Was that your sister or something?"

"Or something. I live with her and her sisters."

"Oh?"

"Long story, not very interesting."

"So I guess we'll pick it up from here in study hall tomorrow."

"I can't. I have..."

Nancy stopped herself she really didn't want to think about what she had to do tomorrow, and didn't want to go into detail. Somehow, she knew she would have to anyway.

"Have what?"

"I have to go to Physical Therapy. I go 3 days a week. I leave during my gym period and I don't usually get back until after study hall."

"Oh."

"But listen, I want you to work on the problems on pages 50 and 51. Remember what I said, when you're in class tomorrow, just write down what Miss Bass does on the board. Follow it step by step. Block out the words 'because' and 'why'. Just do it. We'll go over it tomorrow after school."

Nancy closed her notebook and picked it up off the table. She went to reach around and put it in her backpack, but it slipped. She was silently swearing to herself, she just hadn't become coordinated enough to actually get her stuff into the bag each and every time.

"I'll get that for you."

"I can do it myself."

Nancy said sternly causing Chad to freeze in his tracks. When Nancy looked up, she saw a stunned look on Chad's face. She hadn't meant for it to come out so harshly, at least not at him.

"I'm sorry. I was just trying to help."

"No, I'm the one who's sorry. I didn't mean to snap. It's just..."

"Just?"

"Never mind, just know that I'm sorry. I have to go or my Mom will worry. I'll see you tomorrow, after school."

Nancy left the room leaving Chad standing there very confused. Chad thought that Nancy was a very kind and smart person and he could tell that Nancy had some pain in her eyes; not physical pain, but emotional. He wanted to be her friend. He had never met anyone who just wanted to help, for no other reason then to help. Being so popular most people had a hidden agenda behind every good deed, but not Nancy. She had already done so much for him, he wanted to find a way to help her.

Nancy rolled outside to find Piper standing next to the ramp that would load her into the van. She rolled up to the base of the ramp and stopped.

"Come on Nancy, let's get you in."

Nancy didn't say anything, she just put her hands in her lap allowing Piper to push her onto the ramp and put her in the van. She was highly annoyed at this point and knew if she opened her mouth, she might say something she would regret later.

After getting Nancy into the van, Piper jumped into the driver's seat and took off toward home. Piper could tell something was bothering Nancy, but she didn't want to ask. She thought about making small talk, but every time she tried Nancy would give one word answers, then stop talking. Piper figured they would figure out what was wrong when they got home.

Arriving at home Nancy made no attempt to get out of the van. She simply waited for Piper to lower the ramp, unlock her chair, and push her out to the ramp. Nancy looked up at the stars as the ramp was lowered to the ground, and she was pushed inside the house. Arriving inside she was greeted by a smiling Prue who came out of the kitchen wiping her hands on a towel.

"Hi Nancy, how was school?"

"It was fine Mom, but I have a lot of homework to get started on."

"I'll help you upstairs after you eat something."

"I'm not hungry."

"Well that's just too bad, young lady. You are going to eat."

Prue gave that stern look that only a mother could give then headed into the kitchen Piper hot on her heals.

"Piper, what's wrong with Nancy? She is acting strange."

"I don't know. She was very quiet on the way home."

"Do you think I should ask her?"

"I don't think you should push..."

All of a sudden, they heard a thump like someone had fallen and they ran out to see what had happened. When Piper and Prue walked out of the kitchen, they saw Nancy's chair tipped over, and Nancy laying on the ground at the base of the stairs. Phoebe came running down the stairs, thinking there was a demon attack or something.

"Guys, I was upstairs and heard...oh my, Nancy."

All three girls arrived at Nancy's side almost at the same time. They each began to fuss over her, checking her for any bumps or bruises. Nancy just kept trying to push their hands away, with no success.

"Guys, will you stop! I'm fine. No bruises, and stop looking at my head. I didn't hit it alright!"

"Come on, we'll get you back in your chair."

Before Nancy could say anything, Phoebe put Nancy's chair upright, and Piper and Prue lifted her into it. Once they had her secure in her chair, Prue got that motherly look one more time.

"What were you doing?"

"Nothing. Let's just go and eat."

"Nancy I want you to answer my question. How did you fall out of your chair?"

"It doesn't matter. It happens, you know that, I know that, everyone knows that. Let it go please."

"Alright, but if it happens again, you can tell me, or you can tell Lucy, because I'll take you to the hospital."

"Fine."

Nancy rolled into the dinning room and placed herself at the table. She sat quietly waiting for dinner to be served, then preceded to push her food around with her fork instead of eating it. After fifteen minutes, she had had enough.

"I'm finished. Can I go upstairs now?"

"You didn't even eat anything."

"I'm just not that hungry. I had a big lunch, and I guess I had a few to many candy bars out of the vending machine after school."

"Nancy!"

"Sorry Mom, but may I be excused."

"Sure. Don't worry guys, I'll help her."

Piper answered before Prue could say anymore.

"Piper she needs to eat."

Piper got up from the table and waited till Nancy was at the stairs before she responded to Prue's look.

"I know that Prue, but if we keep pushing you know what is going to happen. Something is on her mind, I'll try and find out."

Walking over to the stairs, Piper put Nancy into the chair lift, tightened the seatbelt then followed Nancy up the stairs. Nancy pushed the button and the lift took her upstairs. When they got to the top, Piper helped her out of the lift and put her into her other chair that they kept at the top of the stairs.

"Nancy, what's wrong? Why are you being so cold?"

"No reason. I'm just...tired, that's all."

"Are you sure? You know you can tell me what's on your mind."

"I know. I'm just stressed, lots of homework to do, mid-terms coming up, tutoring to do."

"You know you could have said no to helping that kid."

"Chad, could you at least get his name right, and no I couldn't have said no. He really needs my help, and I like to help other people."

"Alright, but if you don't get that attitude in check, Prue is going to ground you like you wouldn't believe. Do you need anything else?"

"No. I'm just going to go and do my homework."

"Ok, yell if you need anything."

Nancy waited till Piper had closed her bedroom door, and she knew she was on her way downstairs before she started to pull her books out of her bag mumbling to herself.

"Yea right, ground me. Like I get to actually do things myself. I don't need to be grounded, I'm in a prison already."


	3. Chapter 3

Two hours had passed and Nancy had just finished the last of her work. Feeling very tired she decided to head to bed early, rolling over to her dresser, she pulled out a night shirt and started to get ready to undress when there was a knock on the door. 

"Nancy can I come in?"

"Sure Mom. What's up?"

"How was your day really?"

"It was fine. I aced my pop quiz in Algebra."

"I'm not surprised, but congrats."

"Thanks, the best part is that Jill got the second highest grade in the class. All that work she's been doing is really paying off. She's going to get off restriction soon."

"That's great. You two worked really hard to get her up to speed."

"Not that hard for me. Anyway I'm going to get changed now."

"Oh let me help you."

Nancy let out a sigh, lifted her arms into the air and allowed Prue to remove her shirt before pulling the nightgown over her head. Prue lifted Nancy out of her chair and placed her in the bed before helping to pull Nancy's pants off. Throwing the dirty cloths into the hamper Prue returned to sit on Nancy's bedside.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Sure why?"

"Well you were pretty quiet at dinner tonight, and you didn't eat much."

"I'm just really tired. It's been a long day. I think I'll read my book a little bit, then get some shut eye."

"Alright, it your sure your alright."

"I'm sure. Goodnight Mom."

"Do you have to use the bathroom before I leave?"

"No I'm good, thanks."

"Goodnight honey."

Kissing Nancy on the top of her head, Prue turned off all the lights in the room, except the one right by Nancy's bed, before walking out of the room closing the door behind her.

A few hours after that Nancy was still reading her book when Prue popped her head in the door.

"I thought you were asleep already."

"Sorry, just really got into this book."

"Well it's almost 10:30, time for lights out. Why don't we take you to the bathroom before."

Before Nancy could answer Prue picked up Nancy, walked her into the bathroom, sitting her on the toilet. They were at least good about leaving her alone to do her business. Nancy forced herself to go, then flushed the toilet. Before she could yell she was done, Prue opened the bathroom door and carried Nancy back to bed. Tucking her in Prue shut off the light and walked out of the room this time leaving the door propped open just a creak.

Nancy rolled over and without even saying goodnight to Prue, she closed her eyes and fell into a restless sleep. All night she was tossing and turning. She couldn't shut her brain off, and after two and a half hours, she woke up screaming.

"NONONONONONONONO!"

Phoebe's room was right next to Nancy's, and she was the first to arrive. Clicking on the light she sat on the bed and grabbed Nancy by the shoulders giving her a gentle, but still forceful shake.

"Nancy, you're alright. Snap out of it, you are just having a bad dream."

"What's going on? Phoebe is she alright?"

"Yea, I think it was just a nightmare. Prue why don't you get her a glass of water. Nancy are you alright?"

"I think so. Sorry."

"It's alright, just take a few deep breaths. That must have been one hell of a nightmare. Can you tell us what it was about?"

Nancy stayed quiet until Prue returned with the water, then she knew she had to say something or they wouldn't leave her alone the rest of the night.

"Here Nancy, take a sip."

"Thanks."

"Now about the nightmare."

"I really don't remember it. It's kind of a blur. I'm alright now, I better get back to sleep, I have school tomorrow."

"If you're not up to going, you don't have to."

"NO! Um…I mean no thank you. I'll be alright, I swear. Goodnight guys, sorry if I scared you."

"No problem, if you need me I'm right next door."

Nancy just nodded her head and rolled over so her back was facing the door. She waited to hear her door close, but that didn't happen, this time they left her door completely open. She could hear them talking about her in the hallway, so she waited till she heard the hall light click off, and three bedroom doors close before she rolled on her back and stared up at the ceiling. She knew she wouldn't be able to get much more sleep tonight, her brain wouldn't shut up.

Around 3:00, she finally fell back to sleep, only to be awoken by the alarm at 6:00, so she could take a bath and get dressed. Prue had gotten into the habit of waking her up early so she could be dressed for school before Prue left for work at 7:00.

"Time to get up."

"I know, you don't have to tell me, I can hear the alarm thanks."

"Well isn't someone a Grumpy Gus this morning."

"I just hate waking up at 6:00 everyday. Let's just get this over with."

Prue scratched her head wondering what was bothering Nancy. She was going to ask, but could see that Nancy wasn't even fully awake to answer any questions. Throwing the covers off of Nancy, Prue placed one arm under Nancy's knees, and the other behind her shoulder blades easing her off the bed, carrying her into the bathroom. Placing her on the toilet she started the water in the tub, then helped Nancy to strip down.

Walking out of the bathroom, Prue gave Nancy some privacy so she could use the bathroom, and only re-entered when she heard the toilet flush. Placing Nancy in the warm tub, she helped Nancy to wash her hair then reached under the bathroom sink pulling out a empty pitcher. Filling it with some bath water she had Nancy tilt her head back before she poured the water over her head rinsing it clean.

Fully clean Prue pulled out one of the big beach towel's, wrapped Nancy up, and lifted her out of the tub carrying her back into her bedroom. Placing her on the bed, she helped her dry off, then helped put on the jeans and t-shirt that were set out the night before.

Nancy had remained silent throughout the whole half hour routine. Prue didn't think much about this, Nancy was never very talkative first thing in the morning. Finally tying Nancy shoe's she helped her downstairs, and waited for Piper to arrive to cook breakfast.

"Morning guys."

"Morning Piper. She's all set for breakfast. I've got to get to work. Nancy don't forget you have physical therapy today. Phoebe will pick you up at 11:00."

"Like I could forget."

"Piper walk me to the door?"

Prue kissed Nancy on the top of the head, then walked into the hallway, Piper hot on her heals.

"What's up?"

"Nancy is even more cranky then usual. I know you said not to push, and wait for her to come to us with her problems, but if she doesn't have a major attitude switch by the end of the day, we need to have a talk with her."

"Alright. I'll see if I can get anything out of her."

"Thanks. See you tonight."

Giving her sister a monster size hug, Prue walked out the front door relived that Piper was on the case. Piper let out a grown, took a deep breath and walked back into the kitchen where she found Nancy reading a book at the table.

"So what do you want for breakfast?"

"Doesn't matter."

"How about pancakes?"

"I'm not that hungry."

"Alright, then how about just some cereal and toast."

"Fine."

Nancy continued to read her book as Piper took out Nancy's favorite cereal and poured it into a bowl. Walking over to the refrigerator she took out the milk and poured it into the bowl before placing it in front of Nancy. Nancy placed her book on the side of the bowl, and continued to read in between taking bites of her cereal.

Piper took out Nancy antibiotic, handed it to Nancy, who took it right away. Now Piper was worried, Nancy usually had some kind of sarcastic comment to make when it came to taking her pills. Nancy was never quiet for this long. Piper sat down opposite Nancy with a coffee in hand.

"So do you want to tell me what's on your mind?"

"Nothing."

"Nancy, put your book down. I would like you to look at me when I talk to you."

"Fine."

Nancy closed her book, placed it in her lap then locked eyes with Piper.

"Nothing Is Wrong!"

Then she picked up her book again and started to read again.Piper wasn't going to take anymore of this. She had dealt with this kind of behavior when Phoebe was a teenager, she knew the only thing to do was to not back down. She ripped the book out of Nancy's hand and locked eyes with Nancy one more time.

"Well something has to be on your mind. You can tell me you know."

"Piper, things are just crazy at school, with mid-terms and all. I just finished taking all those test I missed, and now I have more to take. I just want to read my book and relax before school. Is that alright?"

"Yes, but I want you to listen to me. We all know how much work you've put into this school year trying to get caught up, that is no reason to treat us the way you have been. Now if you don't do some serious adjustment with your attitude we are going to have a serious discussion when you get home. Now I'll leave you alone, then I'll come get you when it's time to leave for school."

"Big surprise."

Nancy whispered as she heard Piper walk up the stairs to get dressed. Nancy re-picked up her book and started to read but knew that she couldn't concentrate after she read the same sentence three times and it still didn't make any sense. She just sat and thought about what Piper had said, she knew she wasn't treating the others the way she should, but she couldn't help how she felt. At the same time she didn't want to make them feel she was ungrateful. She loved the fact that they took care of her, and loved the fact that they loved her, but sometimes they could go to far.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Piper who came downstairs and shouted that it was time to leave for school, Nancy rolled herself into the hallway, loaded her bag onto her chair and then sat quiet while Piper took her out to the van and loaded her inside.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the week went by pretty un-eventful, she went to therapy, came home, went to school, came home, did her homework, and went to sleep. It had all become pretty routine for her. 

It was finally Friday, the last day of exams, although her hard work seemed to have paid off she was not as cheerful as the others around her. Most of the school was happy and excited that the semester was over and they would have a long weekend free of any homework or school obligations. Many of the students were talking about the mid-term dance that the school was going to have later that night to celebrate surviving another semester, but as Nancy made her way to her locker she couldn't help but dread what she still had to go though today.

Coming out of her History class, Susan was reviewing her answers with Nancy who was giving short answers or simply nodding her head yes in agreement.

"Nancy you alright? Don't you think you did well on the exam?"

"I'm sure I did fine, I've just got a lot of things on my mind."

"Right, you have to go to your…"

"Yea, I do…"

Nancy snapped, then quickly realized she was once again aiming her anger at the wrong person.

"Sorry, listen your going to be late for Gym, and I still have to stop at my locker. I'll see you this afternoon when I get back."

"It's alright, I know you don't like to talk about it. It's cool. I'll see you later."

Susan smiled at her friend before leaving in the other directions heading for the gym. Nancy rolled up to her locker opened it up and put the books she no longer needed inside. With her book bag nearly empty she pulled her sweatpants out of the locker and loaded them into her bag. Just as she zipped it up she heard her name being called.

"Nancy!"

Looking up she saw Chad walking down the hall on his way to his next class.

"Hey Chad how's it going? Wait you had algebra last period, how did it go?"

"Actually pretty good. I understood almost everything on the test. I'm still not sure I did as well as I needed to, but I know I did way better then I would have if you hadn't helped me."

"It was no big deal, you just needed it put into real English not that stupid jargon that everyone thinks we understand."

"Yea, but I still appreciate all the help you gave me. I know it took up a lot of your free time."

"Not really. I don't have much of a life outside of school. I don't really go out that much. Listen I got to go, I'm going to be late, and you have another exam to take don't you?"

"Where are you going?"

"I have physical therapy this afternoon, I have to meet my cousin outside in a few minutes."

"Well I'll walk you to the door."

"It's not necessary, anyway don't you have a test to get to?"

"Sure, but I have time."

As Chad walked next to Nancy's chair he tried to make more small talk but Nancy wasn't doing much by way of answering.

"Nancy is something wrong?"

"No! Why?"

"I don't know, your just not acting like yourself."

"I'm fine, you don't need to worry about me."

"I know, but I…"

Chad was trying to find the right words but they just didn't seem to want to come out.

"Chad what?"

"I just wanted you to know how much I appreciate all the help you gave me, and if there is anything I can do for you, or anything you need help with, don't hesitate to ask."

"That's all I need is more people feeling sorry for me and trying to do everything for me. Listen I appreciate it really but what I really need is for people to leave me alone. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go and waste the next hour of my life doing something that will make absolutely no difference."

Nancy rolled away leaving a very confused and sad Chad standing in the hall. Chad knew Nancy didn't mean what she was saying. He knew the one thing she didn't need was to left alone, but the more he thought about the words she had said the more the words started to actually make sense. He knew what she wanted, and somehow he would make her understand that he would help her get what she wanted.

Exiting the school Nancy found Phoebe had already rolled the ramp down and was waiting for Nancy rolling up on the ramp she waited for Phoebe to put her into the van. Once inside Phoebe was her usually cheerful self while Nancy was very annoyed, mostly with herself. She couldn't believe she had treated Chad like complete dirt, and knew she would have to find a way to appolige to him later.

Arriving at therapy she was wheeled into her work out room and Phoebe helped her change into her sweat pants while they waited for her therapist Jamie to come into the room. Once Jamie came into the room Phoebe went outside the room sitting in a chair just outside the door.

"Alright Nancy how has your week been?"

"Fine."

"No problems? Any pain or change since your last session?"

"None."

"Alright then let's get to work."

Thirty minutes later they had accomplished almost nothing. Jamie was getting rather annoyed and knew that she had to take a different approach with Nancy to find out why Nancy wouldn't do any work.

"Alright Nancy you need to try. "

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? Don't you want to get better?"

"What difference does it make?"

Jamie could read something in Nancy's voice. She figured to try and salvage the day she would work on a different type of therapy.

"Alright let's talk. Do you want to tell me what's bothering you?"

"Nothing!"

"Nothing? Right. Listen you don't normally act like this. I know you don't like it here, and I know you wish you didn't have to come, but you usually try once you get here…."

"What's the use? Why should I try, it won't make any difference."

"What do you mean?"

"At home, it doesn't make any difference."

"Tell me about it, I can't help if you don't tell me."

"You can't help, I know you want to, but you can't."

"Let me try. "

"You want to try? Are you going to come home with me and make sure they let me do things on my own. You have taught me so much, how to work my body in and out of cloths. You taught me how to use the bathroom without any trouble. With you I can get in and out of my chair alone, but when I get home they don't let me do anything. I'm like a baby. They carry me to the bathroom, they dress me in the morning, if they could they would probably feed me through a bottle."

"Have you tried talking to them?"

"That would require them to actually listen to me. I tell them I can do it myself, they just say, 'I know but let me help'. I can't take it anymore. Why do all this work here when I can't even put the stuff into practice once I get home."

By the time Nancy finished talking she was screaming and crying histarically. Jamie took hold of Nancy and tried to get her to calm down. Jamie just held her tight until she knew she had calmed down enough.

"Alright now I want you to change your cloths, get back into your chair, then go and wash your face. I'm going to talk to Phoebe."

"You want me to do this all by myself?"

"Yes. How am I suppost to tell them to let you do things on your own, if I don't know for sure you can do it alone! Unless you don't think your ready?"

"No! I can do it."

Nancy piped up as she wiped the tears out of her eyes and reached over grabbing her pants off the chair. She waited for Jamie to leave the room, took a deep breath and then began to work each one of her legs out of her sweatpants. Once they were off she put her blue jeans back on then reached for her shoes.

As Jamie exited the room Phoebe put her magizine down and stood up in front of Jamie.

"Done already?"

"Sort of."

"Great, I'll just go in and give her a hand."

"No I'm sorry I can't let you do that."

"What?"

"Have a seat Phoebe, we need to talk."

"Nancy's alright isn't she?"

"Well yes and no."

"Alright enough double talk, what's going on?"

"I'm going to be totally and completely honest with you. You and your sisters are doing way to much for Nancy."

"No we aren't, we are only helping."

"Your helping to the point that Nancy feels that she doesn't need to do any work here. She has been working her butt off, and has learned how to do so many things, but you and your sisters help her with everything."

"Such as?"

"Nancy's very first week I taught her how to dress herself, get in and out of her chair, and how to us the bathroom herself, yet when she gets home one, if not all of you don't let her do those things. She has completely given up."

"I guess we never realized that. What can we do?"

"You have to let her do things on her own. Help only when she asks, and let her make mistakes. She's not glass, she won't break if she falls."

"Alright."

"Right now I have her changing her cloths then she needs to get herself back into her chair."

"Should I go in?"

Just as Phoebe said that the door opened and Nancy came out, her eyes were still a little red from crying.

"Ready to go?"

"I just need to go and wash my face, I'm a little sweaty."

Nancy didn't move her chair she thought for sure Phoebe would take her there and do the work for her.

"Alright, I'll meet you at the front door."

Nancy was shocked as hell by this response but none the less she took off toward the bathroom then met Phoebe and Jamie at the front door.

"See you on Monday Nancy, have a nice weekend."

"Bye Jamie."

Nancy followed Phoebe outside and toward the van. Phoebe opened the door and lowed the lift down then walked around to the drivers side of the van. Jumping into the drivers seat she turned around to see Nancy still sitting outside the van not moving.

"What do you need an inventation. Let's get a move on you need to get back to school."

It took a little longer then usual to get into the van, simply because she had never done it on her own before but after several minutes Nancy was fastened into place and they were on their way back to the school. Arriving outside the school Phoebe only helped when Nancy's wheel got stuck on the strap otherwise Nancy did all the work on her own.

"See you after school."

"Bye."

Phoebe headed straight home and called both Prue and Piper telling each of them they needed to get home as soon as possible. She wanted to have a family discussion before Nancy needed to be picked up from school.


	5. Chapter 5

Several hours later Nancy was heading out of her last mid-term toward her locker. Arriving at her locker she began unloading her books and packing them into the locker happy that for once she was able to go home with no school books. Just as she finished closing her locker the P.A. system chimed on. 

"Attention all students, Chad West, captain of the boys varsity basketball team has a special announcement for the entire student body."

"I would like to take this moment to congradulate everyone on surviving another semester here at Baker High School. I also would like to clear up some rumors that have been spreading around the school. As you all may have noticed I have not participated in the last 2 games, due to a slip in my Algebra grade. However I'm pleased to announce that thanks to another member of our student body, I am now academically eligible to play and will rejoin our undefeated team back on the court as we continue our persuit to a championship winning season. This school owes a huge debit of gratitude to a student who gave up every evening for the past three weeks to tutor me and help me achieve an exceptional grade in my class. Thank you Nancy Halliwell, tonight's victory will be dedicated to you."

As soon as the P.A. clicked off the halls of the school roared with shouts and cheers. Students that Nancy didn't even know were coming up to her, patting her on the back, shaking her hand, and showing their thanks.

As she approached the front of the school Nancy noticed that Chad was waiting by the door for her, surrounded by other students who were congratulating him on his success.

"Chad, you didn't have to do that. I didn't really tell anyone that I was helping you. It wasn't anyone else's business."

"I know, but I wanted the whole school to know who to thank after we stomp the Panthers tonight. You are coming tonight right?"

"Um…no not really. Besides you did all the work, I just helped steer you in the right direction."

"But you have to. This game is dedicated to you."

"I really appreciate it, but I can't come. Good luck tonight anyway."

Nancy rolled past Chad with him hot on her heals. She headed to the school's parking lot and began looking around for Piper. She noticed Susan and Jill standing near the van and shocked to also see Prue and Phoebe had come to pick her up as well.

"Well the gangs all here. What's up?"

"Jill and Sue were just telling us about the game tonight."

"Oh?"

"Yea, we wanted to know if you could come too."

Jill said with enthusiasm. She locked eyes with Prue giving her the largest smile she possibly could.

"Look I appreciate the offer but I can't ask any of them to give up their time to bring me back to the school. They've all had very busy days, and chauffeuring me around just doesn't fit into the equation."

"But this game is dedicated to you. You heard Chad."

"Who's Chad?"

"That would be me. Hi I'm Chad West, the one Nancy's been tutoring for the last several weeks. Nice to meet you um…"

"Sorry. Mom this is Chad, Chad this is my Mom, and my cousins Piper who've you've already met, and Phoebe."

"Nice to meet you Chad. Nancy why don't you let us decide what fits into the equation. We would be happy to drive you back to the school for such an important game."

"We?"

"Yes we. Don't forget we are all Baker High alumni. We would love to see this school win a championship, it hasn't done that in a long, long time."

"Are you sure? You don't have to."

"Don't worry we won't embarrass you. We'll sit on the other side of the court."

"Thanks Mom."

"Miss Halliwell…"

"Please call me Prue."

"Thank you, Prue, I was wondering, after the game there's a dance in the gym. Would it be possible for Nancy to attend with us?"

Nancy just starred at him, she could not believe that Chad was asking this. She looked to Susan to try and tell her this was not her idea, but Sue was looking at Prue waiting for an answer.

"No really I don't want to go to the dance, thanks for the offer."

"Could you excuse us for a moment."

Before anyone could answer Sue grabbed the back of Nancy's chair pushing her off to the side with Jill right at her side. Well out of ear shot from Chad and the girls Sue spun Nancy's chair around and looked her square in the eye. Nancy thought that this was it, and she tried to beat Sue to the punch.

"Listen Sue, this wasn't my idea, I had no idea…."

"I know that, but are you out of your mind?"

"What do you mean? I did…."

"I know you didn't. How could you say no to Chad West?"

"Several reasons…"

"None of which matter. Chad doesn't just invite anyone. You have to go."

"But, you like him, I don't want to step on your toes."

"Listen, if he isn't going to personally invite me, then at least he's inviting one of my best friends. If this is because of me, don't worry, say yes."

"There are other…"

"SAY YES!"

Both Jill and Susan shouted louder then they meant to. Nancy knew it was useless to argue anymore. She turned her chair around and returned to the others who were trying not to act like they heard anything.

"Alright I can see any reason I had for saying no aren't good. So if my Mom says yes, then I guess I would like to go."

"Well I guess that would be alright."

"Chad I hope it's alright but I would like my friends to come with me."

"I would expect nothing else, after all I did say US."

"Come on Nancy we have some things to do before tonight. Get in the van."

Prue, Piper, and Phoebe jumped in the van leaving Nancy outside to once again get herself inside. After several minutes she was loaded and ready to go. Twenty minutes later after that they were sitting outside the manor. The girls once again left Nancy to fend for herself and went into the house.

The girls watched from the window as Nancy struggled a little to get out of the van but after a few minutes she was out and on her way inside. They moved away from the window trying to act like they weren't watching and as Nancy entered the house she heard Prue yell her name.

"NANCY!"

"Yes Mom?"

"I want you to get upstairs and clean your room, it's a mess. Then wash up and change your cloths so we can leave right after dinner. Understand?"

"Sure Mom, did I do something wrong?"

"No Why?"

"You're yelling a little."

"I just don't think I should have to tell you to clean your room. Your room is your responsibility, make sure you keep it clean, alright."

"Yes."

Prue once again walked away from Nancy. Prue walked around the corner and stood with Phoebe and Piper who were watching Nancy through the reflection in the hallway mirror. Although they understood they had to let her try on her own, they still wanted to be within an arms reach incase she did need help.

"I'm glad you told us Phoebe."

"I'm just glad Nancy found someone outside the family to tell. We sure as hell weren't listening."

They whispered silently as they watched Nancy sitting at the bottom of the stairs. Nancy was a little worried she had never got into the chair lift on her own, at least not successfully. She scooted herself forward and took hold of the arms of the chair lift, as she pulled herself up her sweaty hands slipped and she toppled over onto the floor.

Piper and Phoebe each grabbed Prue's arms preventing her from going in after Nancy. They knew she was alright, they could see it with their own eyes, they needed to be patient. Nancy pulled herself up and wiped a small single tear that had dropped from her eye. She sat up and looked around the corner waiting for the girls to come running in the room. She was shocked when they didn't arrive.

It took her a few minutes but she eventually got herself back into the wheelchair then after wiping her palms dry she took hold of the chair lift handles again and swung her body into the chair. She had few problems from there. Once upstairs she was about to attempt to swing her body out of the chair when she stopped.

"Phoebe?"

"YES!"

Phoebe yelled from her hiding place.

"Would you mind coming here for a moment?"

"On my way."

Phoebe waited for just a moment just so it wouldn't look like she was waiting to be called. Then she casually walked up the stairs.

"What's up?"

"I appreciate that you guys want me to do things alone, and that you didn't come running when I fell down there."

"You fell?"

"Like you didn't know. Anyway I haven't done this before, and I just realized that if I fall, I'm going down two flights of stairs."

"You want help?"

"Sort of. I would just like you to spot me, don't do it for me."

"No problem."

Phoebe positioned herself between Nancy and the steps, this way if Nancy fell she wouldn't fall down the steps. It took a minute for Nancy to get the courage to try but she eventually did and succeeded on the first try.

After cleaning her room she changed her cloths then headed downstairs for dinner. After a nice dinner of burgers and fries they headed out to the car.

"Guys could you give me hand getting into the van, I can do it myself, and that's nice to know, but I would like to get there on time."

They smiled at her, watched as Nancy loaded herself on the ramp and raised it up then they took over and locked her chair inside. Arriving at the school they loaded her in the lift and she took over from there. They then watched as she waved goodbye and headed off to find Jill and Susan.


	6. Chapter 6

As they entered the gym they noticed that Jill, Susan and Nancy were sitting right up front behind the player. The girls took seats at the top of the bleachers as far away as possible so as not to crowd Nancy. 

Prue couldn't help herself she kept glancing over at Nancy to make sure she was doing alright. Every time she looked over Nancy was smiling or laughing with her friends. As the game was winding down and the final 10 seconds were on the clock the whole place went crazy, Baker High was up by twenty points and could not possibly loose.

As the buzzer sounded the crowd in the stands ran out on the court and lifted Chad into the air, the game ball in his hands.

"Put me down guys. Down!"

You could hear him shouting over the crowd. His team mates ran over forcing everyone to put Chad down. The team then made their way toward Nancy.

"Nancy we would like to present you with the game ball. Thanks to all your dedication to this school we were able to win this game. We are forever grateful. Let's hear it for Nancy!"

The noise in the gym increased ten fold. Prue, Piper and Phoebe were trying to get through the crowd with not much success.

"What if they trample her?"

"Prue would you relax, look."

They saw Nancy being lifted in the air by the team with a huge smile on her face, and her cheeks bright red. Nancy never thought she could be so happy and embarrassed at the same time.

"They might drop her!"

"Prue stop worrying you'll get wrinkles. Let's let Nancy have her moment, we'll wait for her outside to arrange when we are going to pick her up."

Prue reluctantly agreed with her sister as they made their way outside the gym heading toward the parking lot. They walked over to the van and leaned against it wondering how long it would be before anyone came outside. They didn't have to wonder long, the kids started filling out still screaming and cheering as loud as they were inside.

"Prue?"

She looked through the crowd of people and was surprised to find Chad running up to them.

"I was hoping to catch up with you before Nancy showed up."

"Hey Chad great game. What can I do for you?"

"I talked with Jill and Sue, and they checked with their parents and said it was alright, if you say it's alright."

"What's alright?"

"Sorry, I got a little ahead of myself. I was wondering if it would be possible for me to drive Nancy home. I know she doesn't get out much, through no one's fault, she just doesn't. I just thought it might be nice if she could spend the night with her friends and be a regular kid, you know what I mean?"

"Yes we do, and while I understand your intentions are good, I'm don't know if I'm comfortable letting my daughter drive in a car with a young man we basically just met."

"Completely understandable, but I do have this for you. It's a copy of my drivers license, as well as my insurance. This is also a copy of my driving record, you can see I've been driving for almost a year and have never had a ticket or accident. That report was just printed last week."

"Do you have your report printed often?"

"Every few weeks. Believe it or not a lot of my friends parents feel the same way, this is my way of showing them that I understand their concerns. I take driving very seriously and would never want someone to feel uncomfortable with my abilities."

"What about Nancy's wheel chair?'

"I have a large trunk, it should fit just fine."

"I see here your fully insured. Maybe I have a better plan."

"Piper?"

"Prue would you be quiet. I know you're her Mom, but we all love her, and want her to be safe, how about this. We take your car to our house and we give you the keys to the van. This way Nancy will be secured in the same way she always is and you won't have to worry about it. Besides Chad drives something way better then this van and I'm sure he understand if anything happens to your baby it may be a while before he gets to see it again?"

"That would be fine. You all are covered fully also I assume?"

"Of course."

"Just had to ask. If I don't I could be held responsible for anything that happens in my car. So does this mean it's alright?"

"Let me talk with Nancy, here she comes now."

Chad turned around to find Nancy, Jill, and Susan strolling up behind them.

"Chad shouldn't be in the locker room with the others? What's going on?"

"Nothing. I just want to talk with you, come over here please."

"I'll come with you Prue."

Piper and Prue pushed Nancy's chair over on the side out of ear shot, Phoebe let out a chuckle as she looked at the expression's on the kids faces.

"Guys relax, with Piper over there I'm sure Prue will give in."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Long story short, our Mom died when we were young I was only three. Prue, being the oldest took on the roll of mother and as I got older and wanted to do things Piper always came to my rescue and I'd say 95 of the time Prue gave in. She's just stubborn when it comes to her kids."

"I didn't know Nancy had any sister or brother."

"She doesn't. Prue has always considered Piper and I her kids she did raise us. Quiet here they come."

"Well we talked it over. I'll agree, but I want you home by midnight no exceptions. If your late there will be repercussions."

"No problem. We'll even leave the dance a little early to make sure we're on time. Besides I have to be home by 12:30 or I lose my driving privileges for a month."

"Wow a whole month!"

"My folks don't mess around. I better get in the locker room, I don't want to smell like this during the dance."

The girls let out a chuckle, Chad was pretty ripe after spending the last few hours running up and down the basketball court. He exchanged keys with Prue and promised once again to be very careful said his goodbyes and headed back inside.

"Nancy we'll just wait with you until you go inside."

"That's alright Mom, I think I can wait with everyone on my own. No one else's parents are hanging around."

Nancy said giving Prue a look that told her 'please don't embarrass me now'. Prue gave Nancy some money and her cell phone, just incase, said goodbye and headed to Chad's car.

"So how long before we can go back inside."

"Not to long, the dance committee is really good, they should have everything set up in no time."

Jill pushed Nancy's chair over to an empty space, which Nancy didn't mind, it was a little tricky trying to get through the crowd of kids. They found a spot against the wall and sat on the ground just talking about the game, and the game ball after the game.

"What are you going to do with it?"

"Don't know, guess I'll figure that out later. I should have given it to Mom to take home."

"How come you didn't tell Chad about your family?"

"You mean about that fact that Mom is really my cousin?"

"Yea."

"It didn't seem important, and I don't really know him that well. Most people wouldn't understand, they might think that I'm the product of some kind of inbreeding. It's like an episode of Jerry Springer, my Mother Is Really My Cousin. I'll tell him, just not tonight."

"I think he likes you."

"Right a 16 year old, almost 17 year, boy likes me a crippled 13 year old. Give me a break. "

"Listen first of all your not a cripple, you can do so many.."

"Alright, bad choice of words, let's move on."

"Fine, second Chad came to us with the idea of driving you home."

"Well I'm not going to read into it. I'm just going to enjoy the evening with my friends, and not think about the meaning behind things."

"Alright if you say so."

Before anything more could be said the doors to the gym opened and the students began to file back inside. Jill was right the committee was good. They had light hanging from the ceiling, streamers hanging everywhere, and a DJ already spinning records. The only thing they couldn't do anything about was the smell that all gyms have, sweat, and old shoes.


	7. Chapter 7

They found a seat at an empty table and talked about what people were wearing, the cute boys walking around and the great DJ that was playing. They were having a blast, which was pleasantly interrupted when two boys walked over to the table. 

"Excuse us, we were wondering if you two wanted to dance?"

Jill and Susan looked over at Nancy, they felt a little weird about leaving Nancy alone at the table, but they really wanted to dance with these guys. Nancy could see the struggle the girls were having and decided to bail them out.

"Something wrong with you guy's legs?"

"No, but.."

"Listen my legs may not work, but yours do, besides their cute. Go dance, I'll be fine."

"Thanks."

Nancy smiled and watched as her friends went out on the dance floor and began to move. They were pretty good, and Nancy could see that they were extremely happy. She caught herself feeling a little jealous and angry that she was left to sit there, but shook it all away.

'Come on Nancy, you're here to have a good time, and so are they. So you can't dance, you'll still have fun.'

She decided to take her mind off the dancing she would head over to the snack table and get a soda and a piece of cake. Just as she popped the can of Diet Coke, the DJ's CD stopped as he kicked on his micro-phone.

"Alright guys grab that girl and hold her close while we slow it down a little. This Next one has a special dedicated to the hero of tonight game. Nancy Halliwell this is dedicated to you."

Just before the CD started Chad came up behind Nancy tapping her on the shoulder.

"May I have this dance?"

"Thank Chad but I don't think…"

With out being able to finish her sentence Chad lifted Nancy out of her chair.

"What are you doing?"

"I asked them to play this song for you so I could ask you to dance."

"That's nice, but you know I can't."

"You can't, but we can."

Chad sat himself down in Nancy's chair wrapping Nancy's arms around his neck he motioned to his friends and they cleared a path for them to get through. Nancy looked around and felt totally embarrassed.

"This feels a little weird."

"Why? Don't you want to dance with me?"

"Sure, but is this really a dance?"

"Just put your head on my shoulder and listen, please for me."

Nancy closed her eyes and placed her head on Chad's shoulder. Closing her eyes made it feel less strange because she couldn't see the other people who were watching them. Nancy's ears finally caught wind of the song that was being played.

_Did you ever know that you're my hero, and everything I wish I could be If I could fly higher then an eagle for you are the wind beneath my wings.  
It might have appeared to go unnoticed, but I've got it all here in my heart, I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it, I would be nothing without you.  
Did you ever know that you're my hero, and everything I wish I could be If I could fly higher then an eagle for you are the wind beneath my wings._

Unbeknownst to Nancy standing outside the window was Prue, Piper and Phoebe. They watched as Nancy wrapped her arms tighter around Chad's neck and smiled a ever so small smile.

"Look at her Prue, she looks so happy."

"I know, I just hope he doesn't hurt her. I mean he is much older then her."

"Part of growing up is getting your heart broke. We'll deal with it if and when it happens. Right now be happy with the fact that you made the right decision. Now come on we need to get home."

"Just a little while longer."

"Prue Piper's right. Nancy will be leaving here in less then an hour, if she sees us do you know how embarrassed she'll be. It will undo everything we've just started to repair. Come on she'll be just fine."

Reluctantly Prue walked away from the window and this time they did actually head home. Back inside, as the song continued Nancy could feel a tear running down her cheek. She was enjoying the moment and as quickly as it began it was over. Nancy lifted her head off Chad's shoulder as he rolled them off the dance floor and over to a table over in the corner. Nancy expected him to stand up and her back into her chair but instead he placed his thumb on her cheek and wiped away the few tears that were falling from her eyes.

"I didn't do this because I felt sorry for you, or because I felt like you needed help. I did this because I generally care about you, and respect you. I wanted to be with you if only for a moment."

"But why? I mean I'm only 13 and your.."

"I know how old you are, and I know my age, but when I look at you I don't see a 13 year old girl. I see a beautiful, smart, and caring person who I really want to get to know better. We'll take it from there."

"Aren't you afraid of what others will say?"

"If someone has a problem with me spending time with you, that's their problem. I'm comfortable with who I am, and I'm comfortable with who I choose to be with, and right now, that's you."

"We can take this slow?"

"We can take this at your pace, but may I ask you something."

"Sure."

"Would you mind if I kissed you?"

"Um…I don't…."

"You can say no, it's alright I understand."

"No…I mean yes you can kiss me."

Chad leaned forward placing a soft and gentle almost innocent kiss on Nancy's lips. When they parted they locked eyes with one another. Chad noticed tears falling from Nancy's eyes.

"Are you alright? I didn't mean to make you cry."

"No I'm fine."

"But your crying."

"I know, it's just silly."

"No it isn't. Tell me."

"I can't. You'll laugh."

"Sure you can. I promise if I laugh, I'll let you roll over my foot in front of everyone."

"It's just that I've never really…um…been kissed before."

"Oh…wow….I'm sorry."

"Sorry? No, I'm glad, because now no matter how old I get I'll always remember my first real kiss. It will always be a great memory."

They chuckled with each other and gave each other one more huge.

"Now listen, I'm not heavy, but I'm not a feather either so how about giving me back my chair."

"Well if you insist."

Chad stood up out of Nancy's chair and put Nancy back down. He didn't want to admit it but his legs had started to fall asleep just a little, but to him it was worth it. Just as Nancy got put back down another song started to play, a fast upbeat one this time.

"Chad?"

"Yea?"

"You want to dance some more?"

"Um…I don't…"

"You don't have to."

"No it's not that, it's just that I'm not so good at this fast stuff."

"Well neither am I."

Chad looked into Nancy's sincere eyes and realized that what he had said was probably the stupidest things he could have said. He tried to come up with something else to say, but Nancy saved him.

"Listen it cool. If you don't mind me rolling over your toes once in a while, why don't we give it a try."

"Alright, but don't laugh at me."

"Can't make any promises, but I'll try."

They made their way back out to the dance floor where they danced, and rolled the rest of the night away with their friends. They wanted to make it last, the night would be over soon enough and they would have to be on their way home.

Sure enough the hands on the clock clicked by faster then their heart could be beat. At 11:20 they headed out the door.

"We won't be missing much, the dance is over in a half an hour anyway."

"True, and hey we get to beat the fight out of the parking lot."

"Let's not lie, none of us want to leave."

They had to laugh, Jill was right they were having to much fun to want to leave. None the less they went to the van and started to file inside. They helped Nancy as much as possible, but they didn't exactly know how the ramp worked, or how the fasteners locked her chair into place. Nancy talked them through some of it, like how to bring the ramp back up, and lock it into place.

Chad dropped Jill and Susan off first since they lived closest to the school, then following Nancy's instructions headed to the Manor. Chad knew they would be cutting it close getting Nancy home on time, but he didn't want to speed.

"Nancy you better call your Mom and tell her we might be a minute or two late. The van's low on gas we'll need to stop."

Nancy pulled out Prue's cell phone and tried to turn it on, but to her surprise the battery was dead.

"Well I got good news and bad news. The bad news is the battery's dead."

"What's the good news?"

"I don't think I'll get in trouble for being late, since I couldn't call."

Chad debated speeding, but he didn't want to drive down her street speeding, that wouldn't look good either. They finally made it into the drive way and were surprised when the didn't see Prue waiting outside for them.

"Maybe my watch is wrong."

"It's not. It's almost 12:10, I'm going to be in trouble."


	8. Chapter 8

Five minutes later Nancy opened the door to the house, and again was surprised that Prue didn't come running from out of no where. 

"Hello I'm home? Where is everyone?"

"Nancy, wow is it that time already? How was your night, because you're oh let's see 15 minutes late."

"Mom, I'm sorry. I mean technically I was home five minutes ago, it just took time to get out of the van. But that's not the point. Listen, Chad noticed that the van was low on gas, so we stopped to fill it up, and I tried to call you, but your cell phone battery was dead. Here's the receipt from the gas station to prove we stopped."

Nancy was talking at a million miles an hour, she thought she was really in trouble. She was trying to beat Prue to any punishment that she was about to dish out. She only stopped talking when Phoebe stepped forward.

"Prue if Grams grounded us every time we were 10 minutes late we would still be grounded. Come on give her a break, she wanted to call."

Prue took her cell phone from Nancy and saw that the battery was indeed dead. She was usually really good about charging it up, she must have forgotten since she was going to be with all of her sisters tonight.

"Alright you're free this time, but next time use a pay phone. I'll get my purse and give you the money for the gas."

"That's not necessary Miss Halliwell.."

"Prue!"

"Sorry wasn't sure if I could still use your first name. I'm really sorry about being late. I figured you would be angrier if I speeded and got into an accident then if we were a few minutes late. It will never happen again, I promise."

"It's alright. It's as much our fault as it is yours. We'll just have to make sure we fill the gas tank up, and charge our phones."

She looked at Phoebe when talking about the gas tank. Phoebe just giggled and looked at the floor, she knew she was responsible for the gas tank, she did drive the van more then anyone else. Prue would probably give her a lecture later.

"Would you mind if I used your phone, I need to call my parents or I'll be in trouble as well."

"Sure it's right over there."

As Chad walked over to the phone they tried to not listen to his conversation with his parents. Moments later Prue heard her name being called.

"Excuse me Prue, but my dad wants proof that I'm not out and around, would you mind talking to him?"

"Sure. Hello Mr. West, my name is Prue Halliwell, and Chad was kind enough to give my daughter Nancy a ride home. Yes he is leaving as soon as this conversation is over. Well I appreciate your understanding. Have a good night."

Prue retuned to the others who were waiting for her.

"Everything's alright, you just better go straight home."

"I will, but could I have my car keys?"

"Right, almost forgot. Here are your keys. Are you sure you don't want money for the van's gas?"

"No it was my pleasure. Thanks again for letting Nancy come tonight, and allowing me to drive her home. I guess I'll be going now."

They all stood in the hallway not moving, Nancy really wanted to say goodnight to Chad without them present. She locked eyes with Prue.

_"Guys could you give me break here?"_

"Well we're off to bed. Goodnight all."

Phoebe said as she grabbed Prue's arm and lead the way upstairs.

"I had a great time tonight Chad."

"Me too. How about I call you tomorrow?"

"You don't have to."

"I want to."

"Well if you have time."

"I make time for things that are important."

He leaned forward and planted a kiss on Nancy's forehead, then headed out the door. Nancy took a moment to bask in her glory, then locked the front door and headed upstairs herself.

Entering her bedroom she pulled out a clean pair of pajamas and changed her cloths. Sitting on the edge of her bed she took a moment to remember her evening, it was a night she would never forget. The silence in the house really gave her time to think about everything, especially the wonderful kiss that she was given. The silence was broken when Nancy screamed so loud she could have broken a window.

"OH MY GOD! GUYS COME QUICK, GET IN HERE!"

From every corner of the upstairs the girls ran into each other as they each tried to be the first one's inside Nancy's room.

"Where's the demon? What's going on?"

"No there's no demon. It's something really good, look!"

Nancy pointed toward her feet and just starred at them like they were going to do a trick.

"Look at what honey?"

"My legs, they moved."

The girls now had her full attention and they too starred at Nancy's legs waiting for them to move as Nancy had stated. After several minutes of watching, with no movement, Phoebe bent down and looked into Nancy's eyes.

"Nancy honey they aren't moving, are you sure you didn't imagine it."

"No I swear."

"Alright, take a deep breath, and tell us exactly what happened."

"I just finished changing my cloths and I was sitting here thinking about what a great time I had. All of a sudden I felt them move, it was only for a moment but they did."

"I believe you sweetie, I really do, but they aren't moving now."

"I know, but they did before. If they moved once then they will move again."

"I'm sure they will. So did you really have fun tonight?"

"You bet, it was the greatest night of my life. Chad danced with me, the girls danced with me. We had a great time and Chad even gave me…"

"Wait a minute, guys I think she's right look…"

Piper stopped Nancy from speaking when she noticed the toes on Nancy's left foot wiggle. The girls were in complete shock but the joy they were feeling trumped any feeling in the world.

"I told you guys, I told you…"

"Congratulations, Nancy this is a first step toward your first step."

They celebrated and enjoyed each others company for several minutes before they started to leave the room.

"Pheebs before you go, could you give me a hand I need to use the bathroom."

"Jump in your chair and follow me."

Hopping in her chair she rolled into the hall and followed the girls toward the bathroom. Phoebe opened the door and stepped out of the way while Nancy rolled inside. Nancy was shocked by what she saw.

"Dan came by while we were gone to the game, and finished some things that we were putting off, and shouldn't have. Do you still need help?"

Nancy noticed that a bench had been added to the shower, and there was a handheld shower head at Nancy's level. At the sink a mini ramp had been added so Nancy could roll up to it and reach everything, and near the toilet hand rails had been added so Nancy could get on and off on her own.

"No, I think I'm good, thanks."

"Then we'll leave you to do what you got to do."

They exited the bathroom and gave Nancy the privacy she needed. Nancy spent several minutes inside the bathroom, basking in the glory of her independence. Exiting the bathroom she rolled over to her room, but changed her mind and rolled over to Prue's door. Hesitating for a moment she knocked on the door very softly. After not hearing a response she was about to head back to her room when she heard a voice come from the other side.

"Come in."

Opening the door Nancy rolled inside and placed her chair right next to Prue's bed.

"Mom can we talk?"

"Sure what's on your mind?"

"I just wanted to apologize for my behavior the last few weeks. I know I've been a pain, and not very appreciative of the things you do for me."

"No, I understand really I do, and we're going to try harder to actually listen to you. We realize that you were asking for some space for a while now, we just didn't hear it. We'll just move on from here."

"Thanks."

"Sure. By the way what did Chad give you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Back in your room, you started to say Chad even gave you…Fill in the blank!"

Nancy cleared her throat she had actually been grateful that Piper stopped Nancy from speaking earlier she had been so happy she didn't even realize she what she was saying.

"Right…um…it's nothing."

"The look on your face didn't say nothing. What was it, you can tell me?"

"Ok but don't freak out, or go all parental with me. Chad gave me, my….first…um….um….kiss."

Prue was trying to be cool about this, but she instantly did want to go into mother mode.

"I know what your thinking mom."

"You know you shouldn't use your power in situation like this."

"No, not because of my power, I didn't enter your mind or anything. I can tell by your face."

"Alright then, tell me what I'm thinking."

"Your thinking, Chad's older then her, she's only 13, and where will this lead, will she get hurt. How'd I do?"

"Pretty good actually. So you got any answers?"

"I don't know. Listen I know he's older then me, trust me I thought about that too, but it's a simple fact that it's not like I'm going to meet kids my own age unless their a classmates younger brother. I know I'm only 13, but mentally I'm much older and I know I could get hurt, but what kid doesn't. Isn't it part of growing up. As to where this will lead, I don't know, I guess we'll see, he plans on calling me tomorrow, or at least that's what he said."

"Well he is a nice kid, I just want you to be responsible, and I want us to keep talking."

"Trust me, I'll be responsible. I won't do anything that would hurt you, or me, and I'll be honest with you, as long as you will keep listening to me."

"Deal."

"Well I'm off to bed, can you tuck me in?"

"All you have to do is ask."

Prue put on her bathrobe and followed Nancy into her room and watched while Nancy jumped into her bed before stepping on the side of the bed and pulling the covers up to Nancy's neck.

"Sleep tight, and have sweet dreams."

"I think I will for the first time in a long while."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you know how I've had nightmares and stuff the last few night."

"Yea?"

"I kept thinking that I would never get better, and that I would never be able to do things on my own."

"Nancy…"

"No mom it's alright, I know that I will get better, and I know I can do things on my own. If I had forced you guys to listen to me, and had told you what I was thinking when you first asked me, this wouldn't have gone on so long. I now have a future to dream about, and friends to dream of, and happy things to think about. I don't need to dwell on the negative."

"That's right, I'll see you in the morning."

"Thanks for tucking me in mom. I may want to do things on my own, but it's nice to know when I want help, you'll be there."

"For now, and forever…"

"Forever's a long time."

"Hey I got a long time. Love doesn't run on a clock, neither does family."

Kissing Nancy on the forehead Prue clicked off the light, closed the door and headed off to bed. Nancy rolled over closed her eyes with plans of dreaming of Chad, and her friends, and the family who really loves her no matter how much of pain she is. It's true what they say….

**LOVE IS BLIND, BLOOD IS THICKER THEN WATER, AND THE TRUTH WILL SET YOU FREE!**


	9. Chapter 9

This ends the Fourth in my series. 

The only caracters that belong to me are Chad, Susan, Paul, Sarah and any other Names you don't reconize.

This story is based on the series Charmed, but does cross over with many other shows, see my list at the end of the thrid story for just a few of them.

If you like this story please let me know.

My writting will only improve and come a little bit faster if I know people are reading it, so tell me what you think please:

THEN:

* * *

**COMING SOON**

**STORY FIVE**

**THE POWER OF FOUR: A JOURNEY TO BECOME A FAMILY**

**DOWN, BUT...NOT OUT...**

* * *


	10. AUTHOR'S NOTE

AUTHORS NOTE...

JUST A QUICK NOTE TO LET EVERYONE KNOW THAT I HAVE UPDATED MY SERIES AND ADDED THE NEXT INSTALLMENT MY SERIES NOW INCLUDES FIVE STORIES:

CHAPTER 1 MISSING FAMILY CHAPTER 2 SHOULD I STAY, OR, SHOULD I GO?  
CHAPTER 3 FIRST DAY'S CAN BE A B?TCH!  
CHAPTER 4 BRAINY REWARDS

AND THE NEWEST CHAPTER:

CHAPTER 5 DOWN, BUT, NOT OUT!

PLEASE CHECK IT OUT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! 


End file.
